100 Years Worth Of Nightmares
by ClinicDuty101
Summary: Everyone has heard of the story of Sleeping Beauty, but what if Maleficent added nightmares to Aurora’s so called peaceful sleep? please R & R
1. Nightmares

100 years worth of nightmares

As he kissed her, she abruptly awoke. Phased she did not know whether she was asleep or awake. Phillip grabbed her hand and stroked it softly. Aurora smiled briefly. She was awake.

**Ten years later**

"Phillip!" she screamed as she woke.

"I'm here. It's ok" he was cradling her head to his chest, Aurora's breathing was shallow and he could feel her rapid heartbeat as she lay against him.

All Aurora could do was sob into his chest, even after ten years the nightmares she had had where still raging on in her dreams.

"Why can't it just stop?" she asked brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Is it the same ones?" he asked concerned for his wife, he didn't think that the nightmares would continue after he'd awoken her with the kiss.

"Yes" she said quietly, now calming down. She had now moved out of her bed to window. It was dawn. The sun was slowly rising and it looked to be a good day in the kingdom.

"Why don't we seek help from you fairy godmothers?"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that already?" she snapped.

"Well I don't know what to do!" he shouted "all I did was offer an idea and all you can do is snap at me! Why don't you think of something?"

"Because I can't think of anything! If Maleficent where still alive I would bargain with her but she's DEAD!"

The door opened slightly and the small figure of their eight year old daughter appeared looking scared and concerned.

"Are you arguing?" she asked. Her father strode over to her and picked her up into his arms. There was no point lying to his daughter as he knew she was smart and would see through the lie immediately.

"Yes we are honey, but it's only because we're worried about mummy's nightmares."

"Don't worry mummy" she replied "I have nightmares too."

"You do?" Aurora asked now slightly wary. "I thought you'd grown out of them."

"No, I still have them. I just don't come into yours and daddy's room now."

"And why's that?"

"Because I didn't want to look like a scaredy cat."

Aurora laughed; her daughter was certainly made of tougher stuff than she was.

"Now come on" Phillip said sternly "you need more sleep, as no-one likes a grumpy princess in the morning"

"But dad!" Lucinda complained, she looked to her mother.

"Do as your father says" she kissed her daughter on the bed and bade her goodnight.

As they left the room Aurora could've sworn she heard something.

She walked over to the mirror to brush her hair when she saw Maleficent's reflection looking back at her in the mirror.

"Been sleeping well my dear?" she cackled.


	2. Bargaining

Chapter 2

"M…Mmm…Maleficent" Aurora stammered, holding onto the table to support herself.

"You haven't answered my question" Maleficent smiled.

"N…nnn…no I haven't been sleeping v…v…vv…very well"

"It's nice to know that the spell hadn't totally broken then."

"What do you mean?"

"Your true love may have kissed you Aurora but these nightmares will get so bad that you will find them so unbearable that you will feel the need to take your own life."

Aurora stood in shock still mulling over what the witch had said.

"Really I think this way is better. It provides more entertainment."

"Entertainment?" she asked sickened and confused.

"Yes. Before when I wanted to kill you I needed to hypnotise you. Now you'll end up doing it yourself."

"Why did you do this to me?"

"You could call it boredom, maybe even a little jealousy, but it's something. It provides me a form of pleasure as being dead makes me bored."

"Can't I give you something?"

"Hmm, sounds tempting" Maleficent said pausing for thought.

"Well, I'll give you anything" she said pleading.

"Although I'm dead, my soul has remained here. For I'm stuck on this godforsaken planet. But I can be free if I enter the body of a young child."

"We have lots of children within the kingdom, I'll find one immediately."

"Oh, but I have a child in mind already."

"Yes. Tell me which one!" Aurora said now desperate.

"Lucinda."


	3. The Switch

"No! I can't let you do that!" she cried out, Phillip then bursting into the room to see what was wrong.

Aurora was standing there in front of the mirror talking to her reflection. This is what made him start to worry.

"Phillip! Do something! She wants Lucinda's body so she can live again!"

"Who wants Lucinda's body Aurora?"

"Maleficent! Can't you see her in the mirror?"

"All I can see is your reflection."

"What?" she asked confused, she then turned back to the mirror to see her pale, terrified looking reflection staring back at her. "But she was there."

He took his wife into his arms and stroked her hair comfortingly, he was now worried about her. Now she was seeing things? This was not a good sign.

---------------------------------------

Lucinda was in her room refusing to sleep, now she was awake she couldn't drop off back into dreamland.

"Oh, I'm so bored" she said aloud not expecting an answer.

"Well, you can come and have fun with me" came a reply from the full length mirror.

Lucinda walked over intrigued to see a girl of her age staring back at her from the mirror.

The world she was standing in looked awfully fun. There was a fair, jousting contests, parties and lots of food.

The girl in the mirror looked lots of fun too. Her hair was as black as ebony and was tied up with a green piece of satin, her dress was also green and so were her eyes. Her eyes where the most striking feature, green as the emeralds in her mothers crown and the shone like the gems too.

"Would you like to come and play with my pet crow?"

"You have a crow? Are they hard to tame?"

"No, not really, I can get you one if you come and play with me."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course!" the girl now held out her hand for Lucinda to take. As she took it she asked

"What's your name?"

"Maleficent"

Lucinda gasped and found she couldn't scream for help. Then a strange feeling came over her and Lucinda's body was cloned and spilt.

The other body waved and gave a sneer before walking out of the mirror.

"Have fun my dear. I'll give your mother your love."

Lucinda went to run and escape but she could not escape. She turned to look at the world she was trapped in and saw nothing but a desolate castle on top of what was called "Monster Mountain".

----------------------------------------

Flora woke up quickly. Something didn't feel right.

"Fauna! Merryweather!" she called out, the sunlight was trickling into the cottage they had lived within since they had adopted Aurora as their child Briar-Rose.

"What do you want Flora?" Merryweather snapped, she and Flora were never on very good terms with each other.

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Feel what" Fauna asked sleepily

"Something isn't right with the world."

"Well it can't be that bad because Fauna and I didn't feel it." Merryweather grumbled

"Or it's that bad that we may need some help."

---------------------------------------

Maleficent who now was the exact clone of Lucinda felt the need to use some magic. Her staff had been broken when she had been battling with Prince Phillip so she needed a replacement. She scoured the room and found a glass ball lying on the bedside table.

"This will do fine" she said "Now to finish what I started then years ago."

**AN: Thanks for the review Elizabethiscool, I'm glad your enjoying the story.**


	4. Loneliness and Flora Victorious

The weather was stormy and it didn't show any signs of letting up. The clouds threw raindrops to the ground and the lightening struck the ground with monstrous hits. The wind blew heavily and threatened to blow Lucinda off her feet.

The small girl clutched at the mountain for support hoping her hands would not let go and let her be swept away.

After fifteen minutes of shimming against the rock she found a small cave to retire in.

Cold and afraid she wept alone within the dingy dark cave, and feared what was happening in her world.

Lucinda wondered whether her mother and father had noticed she was gone or if she was acting strangely. What was to become of her? Would she die here? Would someone realise that the Lucinda in her world was a fake come to rescue her? Would Maleficent triumph and release her from this world? Millions of questions buzzed like flies within her mind and the feelings of fear began to grow.

She sat and wished her mother were here. Her mother would hug her and tell her the storm would be over soon, Aurora would distract her daughter and they would play games together, so that Lucinda's fear of the storm would evaporate. This time that wouldn't happen. She was alone and the storm kept raging on.

--------------------------------------------

"What if you're wrong?" Merryweather asked Flora who was dressed in her usual all red attire.

"I haven't been wrong in seven hundred years. What reason do you have for doubting me now?"

Fauna just sat in the middle of the debate unable to voice her own opinion. She too was dressed in her usual attire of all green. She sighed knowing this debate may go on for a while and decided to conjure herself a book and a set of earmuffs which were also in the colour of green.

"…Who made you boss in the first place Flora?"

"We are all equal in what we do…" she was cut off by a sudden retort from Merryweather.

"If we're all equal as you say Flora how comes we never do what I want, or what Fauna wants?"

"Fauna." Flora said making Fauna lower the earmuffs from the mention of her name. "You've never had any reason to complain about me. You want to go where I want to go. Right?" she asked and Fauna saw a slight pleading within her eyes.

"I've always been happy to go where you take us Flora" she replied and then replaced her earmuffs and carried on reading, not wanting to be roped in anymore.

"See." Flora said victorious. "Now come on we need to see King Phillip and Queen Aurora."

**AN: Yet again. Thank you Elizabethiscool for reviewing. :)**


	5. Things To Do

Chapter 5

Maleficent burst into Aurora's room looking for her. As she saw no sign of the Queen she retreated to the Grand Hall. She saw her crow now perched on the window ledge awaiting orders from its master.

"Mother!" Maleficent cried out as she spotted Aurora walking towards the grand stone table which was laid with all sorts of delicious food for breakfast.

"Now Lucinda" Aurora chided "You should've at least had a few more hours sleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I had many things to do" Maleficent smiled.

Aurora pulled her daughter into a hug. Maleficent was quite sure what to do so she just hung limp within Aurora's loving arms.

"Oh I'm sorry" Aurora apologised "I know you don't like being hugged in public. Well go get yourself some breakfast."

"Sorry…Mother" Maleficent replied "I'm not hungry. I'm off to do stuff"

"Wait a second" Aurora called out as Maleficent was close to the exit. She spun round and hoped she hadn't been found out. It wasn't the time to reveal herself yet. "What have I told you about talking that glass ball with you?"

Maleficent stood and smiled sweetly but underneath her lips she was grinding her teeth in impatience. "But I need it!"

"I don't care give it to me!"

"No!" Maleficent cried as a shot of magic passed through her.

"Lucinda!" but Aurora had seen Lucinda's face change for a second. It had looked a pale tinge of green. Bur Aurora shook her head in disbelief. 'It's my mind playing tricks' she told herself.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes you can go." Aurora had placed her palm over her eyes feeling a headache coming on. "Be back for lunch"

And with that Maleficent left the castle and set off to see one of her contacts. Cornelius Rindeheart.

--------------------------------------------------

Lucinda had remained in this cave which felt like a day, her fear had subsided and she decided she needed to explore the place and see what she was up against. If her father had taught her anything, it was that if she was ever in danger she must make a plan and find the best way to safety.

As she emerged from the cave the storm had subsided for now and the wind had died down, leaving it safe to explore if only for a while. As she walked she wished for a companion. She hated exploring on her own and within the castle there were no children for her to play with. It was filled with adult and teenagers, who thought she was too young to be included within their chats.

Lucinda had made her way into a forest. It was a humid atmosphere and she had to remove her blue shawl. Her red dress was becoming more damaged by the second from all the broken branches and sharp stones that lay on the round. So she decided on using a sharp stone and messily cut an inch from the bottom. In the process she cut her hands a few times and drew blood but it didn't bother her.

When she had finished she looked around for food growing within in the branches, she spotted a bunch of banana's hanging above her, so she grabbed the stones and started throwing them up in attempt of freeing the bananas but after five minutes she gave up and sat on the soft ground and started to cry.

"Why do you cry girl?"

Lucinda looked up startled and saw a boy of around thirteen staring at her intently. She studied him carefully trying to work out if he was friend or foe. He was skinny with short brown hair, he had eyes as blue as the sky and was wearing very little.

"I'm hungry" she pouted "and I can't get those stupid bananas" she pointed at them.

"Easy" said the boy smugly and he began climbing the tree like a monkey.

Lucinda stood in awe and jumped as the bunch fell to the ground. But within a second she had a big banana in her hands and was greedily peeling the skin to get to the fruit that lay within.

---------------------------

"Cornelius" came the voice of a young girl as she entered a shabby run down hut on the outskirts of the town.

"Huh? Who's there" Rindeheart replied. He hated intruders but delighted in getting rid of them. Sometimes he even had them for dinner if it was one of those hard months when he couldn't afford any food. Lately this was the occurrence, jobs where now non existent since the Witch had gone. He had been her go to man. As he walked to the entrance he saw none other than the Princess standing there in a white dress, looking at him with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Princess" he addressed her while an evil smile.

"Cornelius. It is me. Maleficent" The middle-aged man started to laugh.

"You? Maleficent? Ha!" he said rubbing the tears from his eyes.

Unable to tolerate his laughing anymore, she grasped the glass orb and honed her magic into it; suddenly the girl's figure began to grow before Rindeheart's very eyes to reveal the Witch Maleficent.


	6. Mattu

Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I took so long to update, I have been writing for other fics. Also I have now got a Sword in the Stone one now if you want to check it out. So on with the story.**

"Maleficent!" Rindeheart gasped now feeling scared as he had made fun of her.

"I would say nice to see you but I don't think I need to lie to you." She said eying his home, she was deciding whether it would make a good base for her plans but she decided against it. It was too small and she didn't want to use too much of her power. She was saving it for the annihilation of the King and Queen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked shaking mildly, he thought she'd let his comment slide but he was never sure.

"I need you to assemble an army to overthrow the royals, take whoever is willing and go to my old dwellings. Some of my idiot minions may still be lurking there."

"Anything else?"

"Also, my spell books and my cauldron. The cauldron is a family heirloom."

"Where are you going to be when I'm out doing all this?"

"Here of course." She smiled.

As he left his hut on the road to Maleficent's castle in the Dark Regions he was muttering to himself about how he always ended up worse off, while she could sit on her backside in his house and just do nothing.

---------------------------------

After Lucinda had finished her banana's she sat in silence and studied the boy some more. It was obvious he belonged to a tribe of some sort as he seemed to know the layout of the forest and had many strange markings upon his skin.

There were pictures of bugs, snakes and tropical birds all colourfully inked onto his brown skin. He seemed a little edgy now she had finished her feast. He was jumping at every sound that entered their eardrums but Lucinda felt calm here.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Mattu"

"Like Matthew?" she asked

"Mat-tu" he said sounding the syllables out. "What name have you?"

"Lucinda."

"Cinder." He repeated.

"Put a Lu in front of the Cinder."

"Loo-Cinder"

"Close enough"

"We need now go."

"Do we have to? I like it here."

"Safe. No!"

"Are you sure?"

"Many years live."

"If you say so." She replied and they started walking through the forest. Mattu cautious of the steps they both took.

"Is there magic here?"

"Magik?"

"Oh, that answers my question."

He shook his head in confusion, not understanding fully what she was saying. Mattu knew some of the language she spoke of but not as much as his sister would know. She had stumbled across a camp a few months ago and fell in love with a man whom spoke Lucinda's language, Fecha had been learning the language ever since. Fecha would understand what Lucinda was saying.


End file.
